james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faded-Myth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Avatar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Sully page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matias arana 10 (Talk) 06:41, November 5, 2009 Era Icon Implimention Hi, I think that's a very cool idea, sure you can implement the Era Icon to this wiki. I just need the code, right? You can pass it to me, and the Monaco Sidebar changes are also necessary. Thanks!--Avatar 12:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Already changed MediaWiki:Common.js, what now? Does it takes time, because it's the same :S.--Matias_arana_10 00:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right, I think it took a while. Thanks for your help! --Matias arana 10 18:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Done, now you're an admin for all your helpful edits! Congratulations, but stay around to edit often! --Matias arana 10 22:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, better if you are able to edit uneditable pages, as templates, etc. --Matias arana 10 22:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Content Boxes Hi, I noticed in your Silent Hill Wiki that on the main page there were like content boxes.... do you think you could do the same thing with this main page, but with the new icons? Thanks! --Matias arana 10 22:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, when you have time. --Matias arana 10 02:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, don't worry, thanks. --Matias arana 10 02:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Your banner is soooo cool! I'll try to fix the problem. --Matias arana 10 05:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Done :). I replaced the Characters part to put the content boxes, but the title characters should be removed... but to which one... Content Boxes... Navigation... What do you think? --Matias arana 10 05:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, Navigation is the best, I think. --Matias arana 10 05:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Navigation box Hi! It looks like the number of thumbnails going across is too many for the width of the screen. The front page of every wiki has a 300px wide column hard-coded for adspace. So if you make those thumbnails smaller, or put some on an extra row beneath, it should fit okay. —Scott (talk) 20:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :In my computer it fits fine, I don't know, but it looks good also. One thing, for Faded-Myth, is there a Flora icon? --Matias arana 10 20:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but I do plan to make one soon, and a few others. As for the template, unfortunately it works fine on my widescreen monitor, but it doesn't on a non-widescreen monitor. If you minimize your window you'll see how it causes overlapping. I think I know how to correct it though. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Great, as for the template, I think it's better now, but it happens the same with the news template and the coming soon template. --Matias arana 10 20:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Something out of topic... How did you change your signature, specially the color? I already changed Matias_arana_10 (too boring) to Shadow Na'vi, but I want it to have color and size. Can you help me? --Shadow Na'vi (talk) 21:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC)